1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test system used for electrical testing of semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to a multifunctional handler system for electrical testing of semiconductor devices, which includes a handler, a marking machine, and a host computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A handler used for electrical testing of semiconductor devices is an automatic process robot used for electrical testing of a semiconductor device. The handler loads a semiconductor device into a test system, connects it to a tester, sorts it according to its test results, and unloads it from the system.
The function and structure of the handler has been continuously developed and improved to test a number of semiconductor devices simultaneously, such as memory devices. Since parallel testing directly improves productivity, handler manufacturers and users have conducted much research to enhance the test efficiency.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a general handler system.
Referring to FIG. 1, a single tester 10 for testing semiconductor devices with a memory function is generally connected to two handlers 20A and 20B. A plurality of semiconductor devices is tested in each handler.
Each of the prior art handlers 20A and 20B includes a loading unit which holds a plurality of semiconductor devices in a tray; a soak chamber for aging the test tray transferred from the loading unit, at a predetermined temperature; a test chamber for directly connecting the test tray transferred from the soak chamber to the tester for electrical testing; a de-soak chamber for aging the test tray completing the electrical test, at room temperature; and a sorting and unloading unit for sorting the tested semiconductor devices according to the results of the electrical testing in the test chamber and unloading the sorted devices.
However, since prior art handlers load and test the semiconductor devices in a ‘last in, first out’ sequence rather than a ‘first in, first out’ sequence of test trays, another test tray containing one lot of semiconductor devices cannot be loaded until the first test tray containing one lot of semiconductor devices has been tested. Accordingly, it is difficult to continuously operate the handler system.
Moreover, in prior art handlers, the test chamber part, where the electrical testing of the semiconductor devices is performed, is integrated with the loading and sorting and unloading units. So, when either the test chamber part or the loading and sorting and loading units is out of order, the operation of the whole handler system must stop, and repairs are very difficult due to the test chamber's small space. Moreover, since the test chamber part has a faster processing speed than the loading and sorting and unloading units, there are limits to enhancing the test efficiency of the handler system.
Also, when a number of semiconductor devices is tested in the test chamber, a constant temperature is not maintained inside the test chamber, due to the heat generated by the semiconductor devices.